


麥Ｏ勞薯條買一送一

by krkw_soratokuu



Series: 消夜菜單。 [2]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Cross-Post, Domestic Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sequel, after retirement
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krkw_soratokuu/pseuds/krkw_soratokuu
Summary: 長年的宿舍生活讓他們也就只有煮拉麵應急的廚藝，自己出來生活後宋京浩雖然學了幾道簡單的菜，但絕對滿足不了所謂美好豐盛的飲食生活，更多時候還是要靠外賣來解饞。金赫奎更不用說，當年拉麵就要靠宋京浩煮了，要他燙個青菜宋京浩都怕他會先把自己的手指頭給煮熟。儘管金赫奎口口聲聲抗議著自己也是能煮出一餐的，但宋京浩總是挑著一邊眉頭，然後打開手機，找出外賣app。當那天餐桌上又出現那個紅黃配色的速食店餐點時，金赫奎終於像是受不了了，一邊捏出一根薯條，一邊嚷嚷著：「再點外送就完蛋了啊京浩哥。」——同居生活中遇到的那些事。
Relationships: Kim "Deft" Hyuk-kyu/Song "Smeb" Kyung-ho
Series: 消夜菜單。 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698262
Kudos: 2





	麥Ｏ勞薯條買一送一

**Author's Note:**

> ・2020白情賀文
> 
> ・並沒有要打廣告的意思  
> ・我只是不會取標題

話說宋京浩跟金赫奎的那檔事，最後是以金赫奎正式搬進宋京浩家裡作結。繁瑣的同居公約包括水電費、管理費以及各種雜支如何分攤，家事該如何分配，哪些事情要互相報備⋯⋯等等，洋洋灑灑羅列下來居然也能填滿大半張白紙，紙張底下還有兩人的畫押。

李書行聽說之後，以一聲冷哼，加上一句：「宋京浩就是妻管嚴。」來替圍觀的眾人們下了結論。

其實也沒什麼好說的，他們早就習慣了團體生活，當年那亂糟糟的宿舍都住過了，加上如今兩個人都有意識到要共同維持環境，倒也不至於差勁到哪裡去。

金赫奎寄居的那間客房也被好好地整理過了，變成他自己的房間，擺了張舒適的加大單人床，也有了半開放式的書櫃讓他可以擺放這麼多年來收到的各種禮物。

有件事情宋京浩沒搬到檯面上來說，金赫奎也沒提，就是睡哪裡這件事情。

其實是這樣的，他們認識得足夠久，當年搞在一起的時候沒羞沒臊的事情也都做了一遍，剛恢復關係即刻同居這件事情不會造成什麼太大的問題，但要成天膩在一起好像就過了。

於是他們的心中都像有個共識一般，默契地把私人空間劃分了出來，當金赫奎拉著宋京浩陪他挑床具的時候，宋京浩沒多說什麼，反而勤勤懇懇地替他比價。

他們分房睡這件事在朋友們之間也分成兩派，看熱鬧不嫌事大的那群說這是感情破裂的前兆，另一群倒是說這倆直接進到老夫老妻模式了——嚴格說起來都是以調侃為出發點就是了。

宋京浩也懶得跟他們吵，畢竟他們就真的沒有明擺著談過，自然而然就這樣了。

不過私底下跟他聯繫過的姜範現倒是噗嗤一聲，說著適應也是需要時間的，讓宋京浩覺得這世界上還是有著通情達理的人。

而且金赫奎其實時不時還是會來跟宋京浩擠同一張床，或許是來場深夜電影，然後在看到結局前雙雙陣亡，偶爾感覺來了兩人還有可能做些兒少不宜的事情——總之，他們距離感情破裂仍有段距離。

過著這種和諧而時有火花的生活，宋京浩自然是沒有多餘怨言，反正金赫奎的性子他也看透了，急不來的事情只能交給時間去消化。

真要說，他們共同生活面臨最大的困難可能是在食物方面。

長年的宿舍生活讓他們也就只有煮拉麵應急的廚藝，自己出來生活後宋京浩雖然學了幾道簡單的菜，但絕對滿足不了所謂美好豐盛的飲食生活，更多時候還是要靠外賣來解饞。金赫奎更不用說，當年拉麵就要靠宋京浩煮了，要他燙個青菜宋京浩都怕他會先把自己的手指頭給煮熟。

儘管金赫奎口口聲聲抗議著自己也是能煮出一餐的，但宋京浩總是挑著一邊眉頭，然後打開手機，找出外賣app。

當那天餐桌上又出現那個紅黃配色的速食店餐點時，金赫奎終於像是受不了了，一邊捏出一根薯條，一邊嚷嚷著：「再點外送就完蛋了啊京浩哥。」

宋京浩也不是沒有這個打算，為了健康或是各種理由，只是一直以來都挺懶，一天混過一天就到現在了。偏偏面前的金赫奎看起來是十足委屈，簡直像是在控訴宋京浩虐待人，讓他都不得不重新審視增進廚藝的必要性。

他甚至被對方那神情唬得都忘了今天晚餐的店家是金赫奎決定的。

於是隔天宋京浩比平常早了個兩小時起床，洗好鍋子備好材料，正經八百地想要讓這棟房子的廚房發揮它真正的價值。

他的手機立在一旁，上面顯示的是他昨晚睡前找來的食譜。宋京浩其實也不知道金赫奎吃不吃鬆餅，但畢竟是經典早餐名菜，總不會出錯的。

唯一會出錯的就是平底鍋可能被燒焦——想著這點，宋京浩又放慢了動作。他小心翼翼地把調好的麵糊倒進鍋裡，再傾斜鍋子把麵糊轉開，聽著鍋裡發出的滋啦聲，宋京浩滿意地點點頭，甚至得意地歪起嘴角。

最後的成品當然是比不上那篇食譜裡的範例圖片，但該具備的元素倒也不缺。但為求不被金赫奎唾棄，宋京浩還是先嚐了自己那份，確定除了賣相差了點，沒有其他問題。

前後這一忙活，時間也差不多到了他們平常的起床時間，宋京浩才剛把鍋碗瓢盆丟進水槽裡，轉身就看見金赫奎頂著一頭鳥窩走出房間。

他先是慢悠悠地走去了浴室，完全沒看見端著兩個盤子的宋京浩，過了幾分鐘後才走了出來。他原本直直地就要走回房間去，但半途好像察覺到不太對勁，緩緩地轉過頭看向坐在廚房吧檯邊，撐著頭看他的宋京浩。

——還有他面前兩盤熱氣蒸騰，但長得有點醜的餅狀物體。

「那什麼啊，京浩哥。」

剛起床的金赫奎聲音還有點啞，這麼開口愣是擠出一絲恐懼的味道來。

「早餐啊。」宋京浩卻是一臉理所當然：「鬆餅，剛煎好的。」

只見金赫奎頓時精神都來了，一雙眼睛難得地睜大，臉上還帶著惶恐，怕是看到宋京浩長出另一顆頭都不會這麼驚訝。

「⋯⋯驚訝什麼？」

「那東西能吃？」

宋京浩定定地看了他一眼，然後放下手裡的叉子，深吸了一口氣。

「呀是哪個小子昨天晚上吵著說不想吃外食哥特地早起煮給你吃還不滿意了？」

被宋京浩連珠砲似的話堵得沒法反駁，金赫奎只能摸摸鼻子，跟著入座，然後帶著一絲敬畏舉起刀叉，切下一塊鬆餅準備送入口中。

令他意外的是這鬆餅一切正常，和外面賣的沒什麼兩樣，除了焦香味稍微重了些，而且因為是現做的，本會因時間而流逝的風味被保留了下來，整體而言比他預想得還要好上幾千倍。

金赫奎一抬頭就看到宋京浩又回復到那個撐著頭的姿勢，顯然是在等他的感想。

但要他直率地稱讚宋京浩實在是哪裡有點彆扭，於是金赫奎選擇去細細地咀嚼嘴裡的東西，並活用了這段時間思考自己該如何表達感謝之意。

他在宋京浩等得不耐煩前，將食物嚥下，然後說了：「等一下我來洗碗吧。」

宋京浩哼笑了一聲，搖搖頭，並重新舉起刀叉。

在那之後，宋京浩下廚的次數日漸增加，而金赫奎也安分地接手善後的工作，偶爾幫忙打個下手，比方說洗菜削水果之類的，倒也和諧。

金赫奎其實沒想過搬出家門後，自己會有飲食如此正常健康的一天，更讓他訝異的是宋京浩像是煮上癮了一樣，菜色一天比一天複雜，雖然賣相清一色地不怎麼樣，但味道真的不差，不只沒出過什麼大差錯，甚至開始為了他們的口味作出調整。

唯一的缺點，大概就是宋京浩偶爾會煮一些他不喜歡吃的東西，然後以健康為名義強迫他吃下去——加上宋京浩也知道他拒絕不了自己花心思煮出來的東西，於是屢屢得逞，金赫奎還真沒辦法。

令金赫奎訝異的還有另一點，就是宋京浩居然沒拿這件事顯擺，好像這件事沒什麼了不起的。以至於那天韓王浩從軍隊裡放了假來他們這裡做客，看到宋京浩舉著鍋鏟在廚房裡指使金赫奎的畫面差點被嚇死，深怕他認識多年的哥想撐一回面子，然後把廚房給燒了。

不過被韓王浩吃過一頓後，宋京浩會下廚這事終究是在他們的朋友之間傳開了，一夥人像是要圍觀世界奇景一般，三不五時就能找出理由來蹭飯，還輪著來，每次派出的代表都不同。

這下讓金赫奎又多了一個煩惱，那就是增加的伙食費。畢竟嚴格說起來現在的他還是無業，雖然已經拿到了簽約金，但也不是很大一筆，而宋京浩的收入也不算穩定。本來他們倆負擔自己的日常開銷還算平衡，一兩個月下來，額外增加的費用讓正在審視帳本的金赫奎不免皺起眉頭。

再加上他京浩哥本質上就是個重義氣的人，不只拒絕不了人，有人來作客時又會特別花心思準備菜餚，吃得比只有他們兩個時好多了。

金赫奎也知道對方的脾氣，只能暗自盤算著該如何把這個問題提出來說。

走進廚房，看到正在搓洗白菜葉的宋京浩，旁邊還放著他遵照自家母親大人的指示調好的醃醬。金赫奎扁著嘴，決定還是該來好好把這個問題處理掉。

「哥，有件事想問問你的意見。」

他們的同居生涯至今，這句話成為他們兩人討論正事時的起手式。雖然他們倆當年也是以任何小事都能拿出來吵這點出名的，但在選擇正經地生活在一起後，也都很有默契地知道重要的事就是要拿出來講清楚，都已經不是小孩子了，這點該有的常識還是有的。

更別說他們也都看過彼此難堪的一面了，大部分的事情都能坦白地說出口，再加上過去那些沒說清楚的話造成的兜兜轉轉和誤會，沒有人比重新開始的他們更知道溝通的重要性。

於是宋京浩停下了手裡的動作，轉過頭來看著金赫奎。

「關於他們來作客的時候的伙食費⋯⋯」

最後他們是一邊醃泡菜，一邊為這件事討論出個合適的解決方法的。玻璃保鮮盒裡盛滿了紅通通的泡菜，再被安置在曬不到陽光的流理臺一角，於此同時，他們也擬出共同的解決方案了。

從此以後，來見證奇蹟的人必須自備部分食材，一把菜一盒肉甚至是一瓶酒都好，不然就吃白飯泡菜。

「那些只想吃霸王餐的混蛋，我才沒那麼大興致讓他們得逞。」宋京浩在收拾的時候沒好氣地說。

於是這件事就這樣和諧地解決掉了，順利得超乎金赫奎的預料，顯然這件事在宋京浩腦裡也有段時間了。

其實金赫奎不得不承認的是，當初在答應宋京浩時他是有點擔心的。剛搬進這地方的那段時間，金赫奎是肯定了宋京浩獨立生活的能力，讓他對以往宿舍生活時留下的印象有些改觀，但他難免還是會擔心一旦兩人回復到了情侶的關係，宋京浩會不會仗著這點開始死皮賴臉。

意外的是他們相處至今一切都運作得挺順利，說相敬如賓有點過了，但不得不承認的是宋京浩沒有什麼讓他好嫌棄的——除了還是懶得洗澡這點——就連當初他提說要弄張好一點的床，對方也是二話不說就先在網路上做了一番功課，再開車載他去家具店實際看一輪。

他原本真的以為宋京浩會理所當然地說些類似於「你來跟我睡就好了啊」的話。

對於和宋京浩擠一張床，金赫奎其實也說不上嫌棄，他當初那樣提最主要還是想保有自己的一個空間，必要的時候得以暫時不用和宋京浩面對面。但他沒想到不用自己明說，宋京浩就主動做了這份退讓，更甚至是他們這段時間沒怎麼吵過需要過一宿才能處理的架。

說起來，他們的日子幾乎只能用平凡來形容了，講給身邊那群近距離目睹過宋京浩如何拐著彎獻殷勤的狐朋狗友們說，恐怕還不會被採信。

用金赫奎洗的碗吃宋京浩煮的菜，洗衣服的時候因為對方又忘了把房裡的衣服拿出來而碎念一番，一邊晾衣服一邊在心底取笑著對方偷買的大一號衣物，一起在睡前看一部絕對不會看到結局的電影，把所有拌嘴遺留在打同一場遊戲的時候⋯⋯

金赫奎真心覺得這樣很好，他暗自希望宋京浩也是這麼認為的。

前些日子許元碩和金赫奎在咖啡廳聊了一下午，在聽完金赫奎的想法之後，許元碩也忍不住默默地在心底感嘆了一番，他當初說這兩人像老夫老妻只是跟著起鬨，沒想到實際生活了一段時間，還真的是這樣。

若不是他親眼看過，現在跟他說當年的他們天天為了沒營養的事情吵架，一點破事都能鬧個一兩天彆扭，許元碩真心覺得自己不會相信，反而還會覺得對方造謠。

什麼啊，這琴瑟和鳴的生活。作為金赫奎多年摯友以及宋京浩的眾多損友之一，許元碩都傻了。

不過他還是面不改色地端起面前的咖啡杯，點點頭說了：「這樣很好啊。」

但金赫奎還是嘆了口氣，垂著眼玩起手邊的紙巾。

「可是我怕京浩哥不是這樣想的，這種事也不方便問。」

然後他又趕緊補上了一句：「我也只是說說啦，就是偶爾想到的時候有點擔心而已。」

因為太過安逸反而有了擔憂，逗得許元碩都笑了，他當然明白金赫奎的思緒走向，但他也不禁覺得這樣的煩惱還真是奢侈的不得了。

「到頭來還是距離成熟的戀愛有段距離吧。」他說，金赫奎只能無奈地笑。

但其實也如金赫奎自己所說的，就是偶爾閃過的念頭罷了，還搆不到煩惱的邊，頂多偶爾出來打個招呼，讓金赫奎想到還有這麼一回事，也不妨礙日子的進行。

他們那天的晚餐倒是叫起了外賣，主要還是因為剛處理完泡菜，嫌累。

時序已經進入春季的尾巴，那天晚上特別的冷。在宋京浩下樓處理外賣垃圾的空檔，金赫奎先洗了個熱水澡，換上乾淨柔軟的睡衣後，他猶豫了一會兒，最後還是走進宋京浩房裡。

宋京浩看到鳩佔鵲巢的羊駝就笑了，他拿好衣服就跟在金赫奎後頭，趁著水熱趕緊洗了個澡，回房後主動找出筆記型電腦，然後擠進棉被下的空位，了然地開口問道。

「今天要看什麼？」

金赫奎自然地把蓬鬆的羊駝腦袋搭到宋京浩肩上，伸手指向片單中其中一部還沒看過的電影。

那天晚上果然還是看到一半就睡著了，金赫奎是半夜被宋京浩的鼾聲吵醒時意識到的，他對劇情最後的印象停留在女主角站在大雨滂沱的街邊哭泣。

筆記型電腦已經被宋京浩好好地收到了床頭櫃上，並接上電源線，看來是對方在意識渙散前確實地進行了善後。想到這裡，金赫奎又打了個哈欠，然後重新縮回棉被裡。

宋京浩的體溫高，這樣窩著挺舒服的，不像電影裡那條又冷又溼的街道。

過了幾天，宋京浩醃的泡菜好了，乾淨的白瓷盤子上盛了一小堆，等著餐桌的主人動手。

窗外的陽光正好，暖洋洋地照進了屋裡，簡單的白飯泡菜蘿蔔湯被添了幾分姿色，看起來意外地好吃。金赫奎在宋京浩之前先試了一口泡菜。

他的反應全寫在臉上，微微睜大的雙眼和上揚的嘴角洩露出了答案，宋京浩一邊說著「吃飽之後要傳訊息跟老媽道謝」，一邊也跟著夾起一些，放到自己碗裡，配著飯一起進了嘴裡。

那天他們倆都起得晚了，午餐才特別簡單，吃的時間也晚，才剛收拾完沒多久，好像又該準備晚餐了。坐在客廳看電視的金赫奎聽到身後的動靜，轉頭一看，發現宋京浩正拿著手機過來。

「晚餐要吃什麼？」

當然也只能是這個問題了，金赫奎看著擺到面前的食譜畫面，不禁覺得宋京浩也是夠勤奮的。

他來回看了看，最後說道：「我今天想吃外送。」

宋京浩疑惑地眨眨眼睛，但也沒有表示反對，轉而問起金赫奎要吃什麼。

等到訂單送出後，宋京浩看著金赫奎的眼神簡直像看到鬼。他明明記得金赫奎沒有特別喜歡吃速食，當然偶爾起意本還說得過去，只是在看到他特地去網路上找出優惠卷，點了薯條買一送一之後，宋京浩是真的嚇到了。

他差一點就要伸手去量金赫奎的體溫，那句瘋了嗎在嘴裡轉了一圈，還是在最後一刻憋了回去。

沒必要因為對方一時興起的念頭引發無謂的爭執，已步入而立之年的宋京浩在心裡告誡著自己。

取而代之的是和善許多的提問：「你怎麼突然想吃這家啊，還點了兩份薯條。」

那時候還是你一邊吃著薯條一邊抱怨說不想再吃外送的，宋京浩在心底默默地補上。

金赫奎只是喃喃說了一句：「想說很久沒吃了。」試圖打發掉這個問題，他自然是不想說出那背後真正的理由，反正從宋京浩的語氣聽來，對方也不是真的想知道答案。

而宋京浩也正如他所預料的，聽完回答後只是聳聳肩膀，跟著坐下來看起了電視。

一次吃兩份薯條出乎意料地過癮，金赫奎吮著手指同時想道。只是他身邊拿著漢堡的宋京浩看起來倒是若有所思，平常不怎麼優雅的進食動作變得像在細細品嚐一樣， 一下一下規律而緩慢的咀嚼讓金赫奎看得渾身不對勁。

但即使如此，宋京浩吃得還是比金赫奎快多了。又吃完一根薯條，想要去拿飲料的金赫奎和宋京浩對上了眼，對方看到他後嘆了口氣，有些不好意思地笑了起來。

「如果你不喜歡我煮的東西，直說也沒關係啦。」

金赫奎停下了動作，懸在空中的手距離飲料杯還有三公分的距離。他呆呆地看著宋京浩，像是要確認對方真的是在和他說話一般。

然後他伸出乾淨的那隻手，搭上了宋京浩的額頭，輕聲問道：「瘋了嗎？」

「⋯⋯讓你這樣跟哥哥說話了？」

忍住翻白眼的衝動，金赫奎又補上一句：「不是，你從哪裡看出來的？」

宋京浩都還沒能開口，聲音只出了一半，金赫奎就像是被打敗地垂下頭。

「我想說，午餐也才沒多久之前的事情，不想讓哥太累，所以才提議說要點外送的，這樣只要清垃圾就好了啊。」

宋京浩又眨了眨眼睛，愣在原地，對金赫奎突如其來的坦白和體貼不知道該做何反應。

「我還以為是因為天天吃這些平凡的菜色讓你膩了⋯⋯」

「哥有這樣覺得嗎？」

面對這個問題，宋京浩倒是搖了搖頭。

「那我也沒什麼好抱怨的不是嗎？」金赫奎說：「而且又不是天天都吃一樣的東西。」

說完話後，金赫奎才伸手去拿自己的那杯飲料，冰塊碰撞的悶聲意外地響亮，填滿了宋京浩因為愣神而沒有出聲的空隙。

「原本想說天天下廚簡直就像個平凡的家庭一樣，這種感覺還不錯，如果因為你不喜歡就不能繼續下去了。」

過了一會兒，宋京浩也跟著拿起自己的飲料，一邊咬著吸管，一邊含糊不清地說了。

「但還好不是。」

金赫奎又看了一眼宋京浩，然後放下紙杯，重新拿起薯條，並遞到宋京浩面前。在對方拿了幾根放進嘴裡後，金赫奎終於憋不住笑意，笑得整個肩膀都抖了起來。

無視了宋京浩皺著眉頭說出的那句「真的瘋了？」，金赫奎把紅底黃色標誌的紙盒拿回面前，看了看裡頭剩了多少，同時說道。

「我今晚要睡哥那邊。」

然後他把紙盒往嘴裡一倒，連最後一點殘渣都不剩地吃個精光。

**Author's Note:**

> 寫了個意外溫馨的故事  
> 本來應該是退伍之後膽子大了敢用髒話懟他哥的羊駝（？？？？
> 
> 話說我最近其實比較少吃那個紅底黃色M字的速食店就是ㄌ


End file.
